


Implemented Plans

by sleepygaynerd



Series: Bird Boy and Trashmouth: The Chronicles [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, bill is mentioned like once, richie is gay and stupid, this is hella short but i felt like writing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygaynerd/pseuds/sleepygaynerd
Summary: Richie Tozier had always wanted to be with Stan, and sometimes he gets too caught up in those daydreams.





	Implemented Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing about Richie kissing Stan, hope you enjoy!

Richie Tozier had been thinking about kissing his best friend for a long time. Longer than he'd ever admit to, and longer than any other crushes he'd ever had. Now, he thought about doing plenty of things other than kissing him, he wanted to stay up late in each other's arms and talk, to hold his hand, to run his fingers through his soft curls but, well, they'd been friends for years. Doing these things weren't unfamiliar, but they'd never had the meaning that Richie wanted.  
Now kissing? Kissing always has meaning, it can't really be platonic, at least in Richie's mind, and so that's what he thought about the most. Anytime Stan smiled wide and you could see his dimples clearly, practically glowing with warmth and joy, whenever he smirked at Richie after saying something snarky and insulting to him, all Richie could think about is pulling him close and kissing him hard.  
He was sure that someday he would, that someday he'd confess and kiss Stan, and he had a hard time thinking that Stan would react well to that, no matter what Bill told him, so he waited. He watched Stan for years, through warm smiles and cold tears, thinking about the many ways he'd kiss him in those moments, soft and slow, hard and passionate, he had it all planned out, from how he'd initiate it to how he'd pull away.  
And then, one day, Stan kissed him. Richie wasn't sure why, or what exactly was going on when it happened, but he lost all of his plans in that moment. Years of planning, down the drain, but he wouldn't complain about that. There'll be plenty of time in the future to put those plans to use, he thinks. Richie can't help but be excited for that. Kissing Stan felt warmer, safer than he'd ever expected. His lips were soft against Richie's chapped ones, and it felt perfect, at least to him.  
Eventually, though, he pulled away. Richie had seen Stan a lot of times, in a lot of ways over the years, but nothing had prepared him to see his friend like this. A bit flushed, anxious, pink in the cheeks, and Richie thought this was easily the best he'd ever seen him. Kissing him was everything Richie had ever hoped for and more, and even talking it out after was something that he'd never forget. The years after this where he was able to put his plans into action, see the results, something he'd never planned for, were easily the best years of Richie's life. He thought after a while that maybe Stan had been planning these things as much as he had been, and he likes that thought.


End file.
